


【团兵/艾笠/肯乌】爱之魔法婚姻调解师吉吉酱

by wusan53fiftythree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Eren Yeager still wont call Zeke "brother", Erwin Smith said Pluto is not a planet, F/M, M/M, Marriage Counselling, Marriage Therapist! Zeke Yeager, Slice of Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wusan53fiftythree/pseuds/wusan53fiftythree
Summary: 毕业之后找不到工作的奥林匹克斗地主王牌选手神之Acker——吉克.耶格尔，在律师事务所楼下的商铺开了家用斗地主赢来的钱维持资金链的婚姻咨询所……
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman & Uri Reiss, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	【团兵/艾笠/肯乌】爱之魔法婚姻调解师吉吉酱

/

大学毕业后的第三个月，依然在各企业忙走奔波的吉克.耶格尔陷入了忧郁。内卷越来越严重的当下社会，找工作难，找好工更难。只有好韭菜才有选择镰刀的能力，可是吉克.耶格尔同志连当韭菜的资格都没有。眼看着同父异母的弟弟日渐中二、家里却没钱送孩子去心理医生哪儿看看，吉克决定报复从小就培养自己奥林匹克化学竞赛能力、把自己送进了国家奥赛竞赛队的父母，为自己的人生做一次主，成为自己未来的掌舵人。

一个月后，阿克曼婚姻咨询事务所就开张了。

虽然从小就被送到高校宿舍练习奥赛化学而缺少父母的关爱，吉克却一直自誉为“爱之战士”，从高中起就积极配合班主任在学校四处奔走、调节早恋情侣班考年级排名下降、早恋情侣自习课不学习班考年级排名下降、以及早恋情侣宵禁后翻墙出学校打游戏班考年级排名下降的问题，并且凭借着高中的调节经验，在大学宿舍里开办了校级感情调节咨询站，以“能分就分，不能分也得分”的政策理念，为国家优胜少生晚生做出了优秀贡献，荣获早苗杯创业大赛二等奖。一等奖得主是一个研究出了蚂蚁与大象杂交繁殖与嫁接方法的生物系怪人。

至于为什么叫阿克曼，吉克被送进奥赛班之后并没有好好学习，而是凭借着自己超乎常人的数理和博弈思维，在斗地主方面小有建树，一个月就攒出了自己一年压岁钱的小金库。因为自己的必杀技是最令人意想不到的、明明很鸡肋却能在吉克手里一招制胜的四个A（Ace）和3个K带二。现在去高校化学科研圈打听，还能听到比本科就发了五篇Sci一作的韩吉.佐伊大佬还要可怕的Acker吉克.耶格尔的传闻。

在开业了一星期后，第一位上门的客人是个个子矮小，身体虚弱，如果不是拄着拐杖就要立刻原地火化的灰发男人。

“你好，我想咨询一下我最近的，感情问题。”

一个月都在以网上斗地主为生的吉克里了开了机器人托管，整了整自己的小西装领口，给第一位客户抽了把椅子。

“是这样的，我是一名退休了的公安干部，负责管理工作的。三年前我在一次外勤中遇到了袭击，原因是我之前买炸串忘记给面筋的钱了，烤面筋的人那天气得提早收摊去买了张彩票中了十万块钱，然后雇凶殴打我一顿。”

“先生，我们这里是婚姻调节，不是侦探事物所…”

“来杀我的人就是个阿卡曼。”

没想到当年奥赛班除了自己会算牌，还有人也是斗地主大神？

“那个阿卡曼本来都快要成功了，结果一不小心踩到了我随手扔在地上的香蕉皮。我趁着他趴在地上把衣服弄脏了正在用湿巾擦，和他促膝长谈，聊人生聊理想，为他指明了一条道路。”

“他说他从小的梦想就是力量，他的体能已经能够超过奥运会冠军了，所以现在在追求人格的力量。他钦佩我人生执导教练培养人人格的力量，因此想要跟在我身边，学习传销技能，另外需要办个暂住证给侄子上实验小学。”

“上小学的事情我让弟弟办妥了，他就跟在我身边端茶送水，学习人格的力量。俗话说日久生情，我们日了久了也就生情了。不过我们都老了，早就到了每年要检查胆固醇血脂稠前列腺肿大的年纪，所以我们打算跟孩子们出柜之后就去周游世界。”

“我们家的孩子都没什么问题，他们家有一个侄子和一个外甥女，关系一直不好，有时候还会打架。他跟孩子们说了之后孩子们的状态都不太对，他侄子还讥讽他‘老头子连尿都撒不干净’。耶格尔老师我想问一下，以你给阿卡曼咨询的经验来看，这种情况下我们怎么获得小辈的认可啊。”

吉克在纸上迅速划了一个人物关系图，以自己为早恋早婚情侣咨询多年的经验进行纵向横向分析，五分钟后缓缓开口。

“您看，我是这么想的。您的伴侣跟您的家庭背景差距这么大，家庭关系这么复杂，你们在一起一定有非常多的阻隔。而且小辈负责养老，小辈不同意那婚姻就无法幸福。您说的小辈估计就是我这个年龄的年轻人，我们肯定也会觉得长辈突然带回家一个莫名其妙的男人非常难以接受。现实一点来说呢，没有小辈的支持，这段婚姻很难继续下去。与其堵上自己的养老金和医保，不如放手一搏，我们都是一座座孤岛，只怕您和您伴侣这两座孤岛之间相隔的不是小水沟，而是太平洋……”

“所以的你意思是，我们要放手一搏，在太平洋上建立起跨洋大桥，链接我们的爱情，用我们的炽热的感情感动小辈们的心？”

“不您听岔了，您的身体这么差，根本没办法折腾……”

“不不我懂你的意思，我身体这么差，更没办法再去参加相亲活动了，所以一定要把握住感情，在我还能够陪伴肯尼的时候和他在一起，只要一起做好小辈的工作，就一定能见到黎明。黎明前的黑暗是最黑暗的，那之后必定是万丈光明！感谢耶格尔老师，我现在知道怎么做了，我这就和肯尼一起去跟婚庆公司商量婚礼的事。”

吉克.耶格尔，奥赛化学国家队的骄傲，Acker的不朽传说，第一次觉得自己的婚姻咨询，可能在沟通阶段出了一点问题。

/

用斗地主赢来的钱交了商铺第一个月的房租水电后，奥赛化学队最强Acker，吉克.耶格尔感受到了自主创业的艰辛。三天之前他还以为自己已经登上了斗地主的巅峰，没人能够超越他。可是他还是太天真了，一个名为“无悔的选择1225”的用户似乎盯上了他，不管是随机牌局还是服务器竞赛，这位无悔的选择1225都能精准无误地找到他，和他pk，把他攒下来的虚拟金币赢个精光。在一个万里无云、草长莺飞的下午，吉克感受到了社会的冷酷。他关上了屏幕，关上了事务所大门，打算寻找自己内心的平静。

一个矮小的黑发青年停在了事务所的橱窗门口，抓住了大门把手，不费吹灰之力地就把锁好的大门打开了。

“你好，请问你是耶格尔老师么？”即使是在室内，青年也带着一顶鸭舌帽，穿着黑色的兜帽衫和黑色的长裤，“我是熟人推荐来的，具体是哪个熟人恐怕不能告知。”

还有哪个熟人呢，上个月的营业额95%都是斗地主赢来的虚拟奖金换的钱。

“我最近也有一些，感情问题，需要找您咨询。”

“您好您好，请问是什么问题呢。”

“是关于我男朋友的。我小时候因为经常在小区周围打架，我舅舅怕我招惹了哪里的人把我们的暂住证取消，就给我送进了课外班。我在那里遇见了我男朋友。他是奥林匹克物理竞赛国家队的副队长，来课外班纯粹是因为幼儿园的朋友也来补习。我和他大概天生不对付，见面的第一句话就差点打起来。”

“他说冥王星不是一个行星，而是一个矮行星，不能算作九大行星。”

“可是我记得清清楚楚的，冥王星就是第九大行星。我们就冥王星到底是不是行星展开了激烈的讨论，并且打了起来。就在那天下午，NASA突然宣布冥王星不是行星了。”

“我说你一定是提前看了那里的新闻，他把自己写着‘冥王星不是行星’DIY卫衣的收据给我看，是三年前定做的。他说冥王星不是行星的事就是他提出的，他也是这么当上了奥林匹克物理竞赛国家队副队长的。”

“我从来没有想过有谁能有这样的胸怀。他是怎样知道的呢，他究竟看到了怎样的风景的呢，我无比地好奇，也就开始追随他，加入了奥林匹克物理竞赛队。后来我们日久了生情，就在一起了。”

“那不是很好么，青梅竹马这种感情会出什么问题呢？”

“问题不是我们，我们从来没出过感情问题。是我那个不成器的舅舅和天天想着怎么揍我的堂妹。”

“两个月前我舅舅带了一个老头回家，说他们马上要去领证，还要去周游世界。可是我舅舅这个人我也知道的，不管跟谁结婚都是祸害人家，小时候他因为我太吵就把我送到了补习班，现在他就能因为丈夫太吵把人家送到老年高考培训班。你也知道高考这种东西本来就费神费力，连计算器都不让用。我不知道我堂妹怎么想的，但是我们都反对。后来不知道怎么回事，他们俩还是结婚了，我也不知道说什么。”

“我跟男朋友日久生情之后，看到我舅舅结婚了，也打算去弄个结婚证。我就把男朋友带回家，我舅舅为了报复我，讥讽我们俩是不查身份证就会被立马送到看守所的正太控大叔和身高早就定格在三十年前的大叔控大叔。我堂妹也不同意，说什么我们两个都是国家奥赛队出身的，对奥赛队的影响不好，所以绝对不能够结婚。我男朋友去了趟厕所，我们就打了起来，三个小时后男朋友才敢冲水。”

“老师，你说我男朋友会不会对我隐瞒了什么身体问题，便秘啊什么的？”

吉克.耶格尔，婚姻金牌调解人，斗地主天才，在纸上画清楚了人物关系之后说。

“我还有点不太清楚，可能需要问你一个问题。你和男友平常除了物理竞赛，还有什么爱好么？”

“我们爱好是斗地主，所以我们想结婚之后领养一个孩子培养大和我们一起斗地主。不过我男朋友之前在服务器上被一个智障算计地很惨，虚拟币都差点没有了。我就在那个服务器注册了一个账号，把那个智障揍的一个虚拟币都没有了。”

“原来是这样。我明白了。其实很多婚姻问题到最后都是家人的问题。你男朋友在厕所里三个小时不冲水可能就说明了他的健康问题，但是隐瞒不告诉你。他的态度就说明了他是个很擅长隐瞒的人，有一些其他的事，比如父母啊，工作啊，梦想什么的他可能一直瞒着你，而且羞于启齿。有了隐瞒的婚姻是不会幸福的，他的家族说不定还有什么除了便秘之外的遗传病，如果不检查的话会有不可逆的后果。”

“所以您是说我们应该去做个婚检？”

“先听我说完。你还提到了他的斗地主痴迷，他有可能是个喜欢赌博的人，从小事见大事，他的行事风格恐怕也是走钢丝的高风险行为，不管做什么都喜欢赌，赌成功也就算了，失败了付出的可能是生命代价，一事无成。您的家庭恐怕也有暴力基因，我还从没听说过一家子真的能动起手。如果他欺骗你你会怎么样呢？你还会站在他身边么？你们在一起这么久，他欺骗了你，对你隐瞒，你还会愿意用生命来履行你对他许下的诺言么？我希望你能够认真考虑这段感情。”

矮小的男人低下头思考了一会儿，抬头说到，“您说的没错，老师，我们的确不应该有所隐瞒。我会回家和他一起去婚检，只要互相能够坦白，就能守住爱情。我来之前还有所顾虑，您的一番话让我明白爱情来之不易，是值得用生命、用一生来守护的。我这就回家和他谈谈。”

王牌婚姻咨询人吉克.耶格尔在看到自己的支付宝账户上多了一千块钱之后，心满意足的打开了斗地主app充值了虚拟币。他早上制定了完美无缺的作战计划，一定能够打败这位“无悔的选择1225”玩家。

/

阿克曼婚姻咨询事务所开业的第一个半月，第三位客人出现了。和前两位不同的是，这位客人个子高大，穿戴整齐，从西装到领带到袜子到皮鞋，颜色和面料都在显示着这位客人的品味和优雅。

“耶格尔老师您好，”这位金发的男人笑着说，“您现在有空么？”

吉克立即将斗地主切换成机器接管模式，站起来伸出手说，“您好您好，不好意思刚才有一点业务上的问题。请坐。”

这位金发男人解开了马甲的口子，在看上去很贵其实是淘宝货的椅子上坐下，“我有一点婚姻的问题要咨询，听说耶格尔老师您非常擅长阿卡曼相关的感情问题，所以也来找您咨询。”

目前的客人就有两个，一个身体虚弱的小个子，一个表情很可怕像流氓的小个子，这位衣冠楚楚的大个子是从哪位小个子那里听说的呢？这位提到了阿克曼，难道也是斗地主界的哪位大佬么？“没问题，您请说。”

“是这样的，我和我的伴侣小时候就认识了，我们当时在一个补习班补课，产生了一些学术上的争执。一些事情发生了以后，他加入了我们的队伍，成为了当年物理比赛的世界第一。我利用了他这个奖项，将他包装成‘人类最强’，不仅利用数学建模比赛拉赞助，还在大学期间开办了人类最强竞赛补习班。我一直告诉他这都是为了探索世界的真理，筹集资金探索外太空。实际上我只是想要满足年少时的问题——除了水星金星地球火星木星土星海王星和天王星之外，太阳系真的不存在其他行星了么？小时候我的父亲为了捍卫九大行星说被学术届的其他天文学家仇视，甚至连区县委天文协会副会长都带着手下上我们家门口堵门。我父亲因此付出了极大的代价。从那时我就在好奇这件事，我成立了现在的行星尊严捍卫基金会，用我爱人的‘人类最强’名号、用我信任的同伴们的副业时间办讲座办补习班筹集外太空探索资金——耶格尔老师，不知不觉中，我已经站在了由奥赛卷子堆成的山上。”

咦，之前是不是也有谁来着提到过行星什么的？

“我爱人真的是非常优秀的人。有人说他总是当我的追随者，没有自我。可是我比谁都清楚，他其实是一个非常独立而有主见、能力很强的人。他是我生命的一部分，我能走到现在也是有他在支持着我。从天体物理系毕业后的我曾经陷入过迷茫。我所探索的东西是真实存在的么？所有的牺牲和努力究竟有意义么？如果有一天我在外太空起床，所有的问题都有了答案该多好。我爱人毕业后去了投行工作，一年不到就考完了所有当时能够考下来的资格证，工资翻了一倍。而这一年我在家，每天穿着蓝色毛衣和灰色睡裤，趴在床上一边吭哧吭哧地啃薯片一边哗啦哗啦地翻漫画。后来我发现了线上斗地主，每天除了吭哧吭哧地啃薯片哗啦哗啦地翻漫画，还在咔哒咔哒地点击鼠标，加倍明牌出牌不要三带一王炸春天。那之后我就重新振作，在研究所找到了一份初级研究员的工作，慢慢做到了现在的项目管理。可是我斗地主的爱好还是没有改掉。”

“其实我也很喜欢斗……”

“因为每天都在家里吭哧吭哧啃薯片哗啦哗啦翻漫画咔哒咔哒加倍明牌出牌不要三带一王炸春天的缘故，我在线上斗地主的收入已经能够交每个月的水电费了。即使是后来上班，我也把线上斗地主当作副业，赚来的钱就用作和爱人每个月出去吃饭约会的开销。后来我在服务器被一个人打败，我爱人还专门启用了他好多年没有登陆的小号追着那个人报复。到现在他已经把那个人逼到破产清算换号三次了。”

“你想说你爱人非常过分么？说来我也遇到过像你爱人一样这么……”

“之后我爱人的家人似乎决定要结婚了，我们在一起也很久了，不如去领个证庆祝一下，就把我带到了他家里。可是他的家人似乎不太喜欢我，我去上了个厕所的功夫就打了起来，我在厕所里躲了三个小时才敢冲水开门。那之后我爱人就不太对劲。”

“他带着我去做了婚检，虽然这么说，可是检查的时侯一直在问我肛门和肠胃的的问题。说来有些难以启齿，我和爱人都是同性，所以在那个方面是比较……在意的。我问他是不是觉得我出轨了，他没明白我在说什么。然后他每天都会跟我躺下聊天。我很喜欢和他聊天，从小时候就是这样，他对事物总有些有意思的见解。可是他总是在问我父母啊、工作啊、梦想之类的问题。我们每天都聊到半夜，虽然这样我也很开心，但是我总觉得他一定是在介意什么。他是不是觉得我有什么隐瞒的？或者是嫌弃我毕业后那一年在家里吭哧吭哧啃薯片哗啦哗啦翻漫画咔哒咔哒加倍明牌出牌不要三带一王炸春天的颓废生活？另外他的家人也对我……我们感情非常好，可是不知道怎么了，越是临近领证越是不安。耶格尔老师，可以请您分析分析这是怎么一回事儿么？”

吉克.耶格尔，大学期间被宿管泽维尔老师和导师马加特老师成为‘雷贝里欧婚姻调节的希望’的逸才，在纸上画清楚了人物关系后，开口道：

“利用和隐瞒是幸福婚姻最大的敌人。利用代表着利益关系，而幸福的婚姻应该是合作互等关系。你可以辩证地说‘合作是另一种形式的利用’，但是我觉得我们都清楚，这和利用有天壤之别。从您的口吻上来看，您一直在利用您爱人的能力来为自己获取利益，就连家里蹲的那段时间都在压榨他的辛勤劳动。这段关系是不健康、甚至是畸形的。另外您说到您的伴侣对你已经开始不信任了，我觉得这是一段关系崩溃的前兆。您可以考虑的解决方法呢，就是……”

“就是对他坦诚，对他说实话，将我们之间的嫌隙消除对么？只有真正的理解对方，才能获得幸福的婚姻。我们从来都应该朝着合作互等关系努力……”

“不不不，我的意思是，您的伴侣除了对您不信任之外，甚至可能已经心里有了不满。如果不能……”

“我明白了老师！您不需要说了。我这就回家重新打开线上斗地主，和我的爱人一起登上服务器Top2。我爱人一个人解决那个之前找我麻烦的人太辛苦了，所以我也要和他一起，多叫他破产清算重新开号，拿来的钱也就可以一起去夏威夷度假了。非常感谢老师的指导！”金发男子站起来扣上马甲扣子，和还没反应过来的吉克握了手，就急匆匆地从咨询室跑出去了。

屏幕上用了机器人托管的这句牌，正在显示虚拟货币计分板。而输给了四个3这种最低级的炸弹的吉克·耶格尔，突然感觉今天是自己和新账号共处的最后一天了，大概是男人的直觉吧。

/

在吉克的眼里，弟弟一直都是那个嗓门大又爱惹事的精力过剩小鬼。虽然是这样的小鬼也是自己的弟弟，哪里有哥哥不爱自己弟弟的，更何况除了嗓门大精力过剩以外，还算是个很可爱的小鬼的。这样的小鬼在16岁的青春期之后不知道收了什么刺激，大概是升学打击，不光头发不去理发店修剪，连胡子都懒得刮，一天到晚无精打采地，也不和自己亲近了。目前刚刚大学毕业不久的吉克，除了职业目标之外，还希望能听到弟弟叫自己一声哥哥。

在一个风和日丽但是因为是冬天所以并不草长莺飞的下午，可爱的、长到了和自己一样高的弟弟突然出现在了阿克曼婚姻咨询所的门口，难得的挂掉了脸上稀稀拉拉的青少年胡须，扎起了头发，睡衣外面套着兜帽衫打开了门。

“阿尔敏听住在对面的大叔说这里阿卡曼相关感情问题咨询很不错，没想到是你开的啊？”

“你也要咨询斗地主玩家相关的感情问题么？还是说你要叫我一声哥哥了？”

“和斗地主倒是没关系，不会叫你哥哥的。不过既然我们住在隔壁房间，就给我免费咨询好了。”

“住在隔壁屋子的哥哥毕业后在做什么都不知道，我还真是伤心啊艾伦，所以你什么时侯叫我哥哥呢。”

“不会叫你哥哥的，还有是你告诉老爸你在银行工作的。”

“这里的商铺跟银行一栋楼，所以严格意义上来讲的确是在银行。你今天也不打算叫我哥哥么？”

“坚决不会叫你哥哥的你这个名字和动画片里的猴子国王一样甚至现在还要把巨大的猴子玩偶和棒球放在床边才能睡着的营业额和十年后的发际线一样惨淡的猴子。”

“那还真是令人伤心啊艾伦，我一直以为你会理解我解放所有被奥赛折磨的工薪家庭的孩子结束奥赛对民众的迫害，原来连参加奥赛资格都没有的你是真的不会配合我的。如果你叫我哥哥的话我就会原谅你。”

“说什么呢吉克，我会全力支持你阉割奥赛的伟大设想的，只不过我也有我的打算，和你的不冲突就没必要和你商量。另外我是来和你讨论感情问题的不是奥赛的事，我不会叫你哥哥的你给我记好了。”

“所以是什么是呢亲爱的弟弟，麻烦你还是叫我哥哥一次把我昨天看了电视剧我好羡慕别人的家的兄弟父子母子关系羡慕的不得了，老爸我就不指望了但是我还是会原谅你的。”

“我认识了一个阿卡曼。”

“也是斗地主王者么？”

“不，她就是个阿卡曼。我们从小一起长大的，小时候她因为主家家产分割问题被那边派来的坏人抢走了午饭，是我碰巧撞见然后把她的午饭抢回来的。那天天很冷，她没有吃午饭很虚弱，我就把我的围巾送给她了。从那以后她总是跟着我，我去和别的小孩打架她都会帮着我，老妈也拜托她多照顾我。后来我们住校军训也总是跟在我身边。”

“你从来不跟哥哥说你的朋友哥哥也不知道这位到底是谁呢，难道是阿尔敏么？她是个女孩对吧？那么可爱的女孩跟着你难道不幸福么？”

“她的数学非常好，基斯老师说是百年难遇的逸才，一个人做题速度就可以比得上100人的做题速度，所以开学就把她安排在了火箭1班还有额外的奥赛补习。我虽然也在火箭1班，但都赖于我的语文历史提分，在数学方面和她没办法比。后来分班的时侯我选了文科班，本来她可以进教学质量更好教室空调更好宿舍更舒服的理科班的，可是她为了我也进了文科班。那之后很多次模拟考，其实后来想想，都是她在陪我一起学习。有一次我的卷子没有被收上去掉在了地上，我捡起来去追班主任她就跟着我一起追。眼看着班主任进了办公室关上了门，我就要因为卷子没有交上去而排名落在一百之后了。我们跪在办公室门口不知所措，落在了一百名之后就以为着要从火箭1班降到火箭2班。这一切都玩完了，当年小学没有靠近实验一中的事有一次发生了。”

“所以说你们中学生把火箭班这种事看的这么重要么？还有叫我一声哥哥你头难道能被狙掉么？”

“这时候她知道我们没办法一起继续在火箭1班了，突然对我说，谢谢我替她围上了这围巾，然后凑了上来。我知道她凑上来肯定是要抱着我哭，我也想哭得不得了。这时候我突然又有了斗志，站起来要砸办公室的门，汉尼斯——学校打饭的大叔，突然出现了，给我们打开了门。我们把卷子顺利地交了上去。”

“那天考完之后我们就回去了，她跟着我跑的时侯不小心撞到了桌子，肋骨有点不舒服。她睡着的时侯围巾没有取下来很不舒服，在我要把它叠好放一边的时侯她突然拽着不放手。后来她要出远门代表学校参加奥数比赛，我们和班里的几个朋友一起去吃了火锅。我知道她去参加比赛是徒劳的，不会赢的。奥赛竞争从来都是几代人的悲剧，今天是这个区赢，明天那个区因为加强的学生训练拿到了第一。如果她当年还在理科班，现在大概已经保送到少年班去了。吃到一半我出去透了口气，她出来问我怎么还不回去，我问她。”

“‘我在你心里，到底是什么人呢？’”

“她好像被我吓到了，愣了一会儿才说话：‘是家人。’”

“那之后我们就很久都没有联系了，她现在带着团队进了决赛，还要一段时间才能回来。我想在她回来之前搞清楚我们的状况。”

发誓要终止奥赛的悲剧循环的、去年前的奥林匹克化学竞赛冠军的吉克·耶格尔，在纸上快速画出了人物关系图，思考了一会儿之后，说道：

“艾伦啊，可能你现在没有学会什么是爱。但是哥哥我觉得，她一定是爱你的。不是家人的爱或者朋友的爱，比那要复杂要深厚，不是单单的一句‘我在你心里到底是什么人’能够问清楚的。”

“可是她们家似乎有什么奇怪的传统，她的舅舅和堂哥都会认定某一个人，然后跟随他们。”

“人在产生了深厚的羁绊的情况下的确是会激发出无限的潜能，可是作为奥林匹克生物竞赛亚军、基因学业余爱好者、心理学半仙和高中生物金牌辅导老师的哥哥可以和你确定，这种所谓的‘认定一个人并从此一直绑定在一起’是不存在的，我连听都没听说过。也许你当年所做的激发了她的潜能，也许你她心里会将你认定为命中之人，但是这一切的根源都是爱。她对你的爱，你们之间的感情需要一点点的揭开。当时你那么问估计是吓到她了，如果是性格内敛的人的话，第一反应当然是否认。等她回来之后就好好的和她沟通说明白，一切都会好的。哥哥和你说了那么多，你就真的不打算叫一句哥哥么？”

“可是一切都太迟了。”

“什么太迟了？”

“听说她因为才能，要被Top1大学直接录取，我怎么可能考进那种地方呢。她说不定拿了冠军就要直接被录取，我又是要主张废除奥赛的……”

“艾伦啊，你看着我。”吉克难得的坐正，“哥哥我做婚姻调节感情咨询这么多年，经验丰富，所以听哥哥的话，和她好好谈一谈，哥哥非常支持你们的感情，所以现在可以叫哥哥了么？哥哥这里有麦当劳五折券的。”

“我想一想。”艾伦从椅子上做起来，拿走了吉克手上的麦当劳五折券，“她最喜欢吃香芋派了。”

“所以叫哥哥的事呢？”

“等嫩牛五方回归了再讨论好了。”

今天，渴求着弟弟的一句“哥哥”的金牌婚姻调节大师吉克·耶格尔，依然没有等到弟弟的一句“哥哥”。

/

阿克曼婚姻咨询所开业后的第三个月，曾经线上斗地主大红大紫服务器、奥赛少年队不败神话Acker吉克.耶格尔在被“无悔的选择1225”和“凝望梦想1014”围追堵截无数次之后终于戒掉了牌瘾，并发奋图强认真改写简历学习PPT技能，成功拿到了国内五百强企业offer。本年度的最后一天，在街头喇叭放着的新春快乐乐曲中，吉克打包好的物仕，准备搬走。门口出现的一个人引起了他的注意。

“哟。”艾伦推开门，手里还提着一个人纸袋子。

“失踪了两天的可爱弟弟终于出现了么？老爸还以为你被哪里的同班同学绑起来抓走了。”

“我告白成功了。”艾伦把袋子放在桌子上，从里面拿出了一枚写着“助人为乐，为人民服务。特此表彰吉克·耶格尔劝和不劝分的优秀婚姻咨询理念。”塞给了吉克，“我昨天和她出来买了年货，顺便给你定做的。”

“所以现在能叫我哥哥了么？”

“在田园鸡汉堡能吃出来肌肉之前都是不可能的。”

今天也在为着弟弟不肯叫哥哥而烦恼的吉克，拿起了锦旗，放进了旁边的纸箱子里。而那里还存放着另外三枚大红色的锦旗：

“热心助人，一心为民。”

“身先士卒，精神不倒。”

“理性分析，感性调节。”

*“我是要斩断奥赛仇恨锁链的、进击的文科生——艾伦·耶格尔！”


End file.
